


Pink With Envy

by RainBowSasaFras



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 11:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14043054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainBowSasaFras/pseuds/RainBowSasaFras
Summary: Pippa meats Miss Mould for the first time, and she isn't too happy with how much she seems to cling to Hecate.





	Pink With Envy

The first thing that Pippa noticed about this… Miss. Mould upon meeting her was that she simply couldn’t stop touching Hecate. Every chance she got her hand was on Hecate’s shoulder of elbow or fixing the high collar of her dress. It was maddening! How dare she touch HER Hiccup like that! But Hecate wasn’t hers, Pippa reminded herself salumly. Not yet at least.

It simply wasn’t fair. It had been Pippa who spent the entirety of the summer holiday reacquainting herself with her best friend. Pippa who had held herself back from flirting so as not to make her uncomfortable. Pippa who had been giving her time and care and love to finally bring her out of her shell. Pippa knew what Hecate was like, knew that she needed things to be done slowly at her own pace. So Pippa had stayed close and waited. But now this woman she did not know was openly flirting with Hiccup, and Hecate didn’t even flinch!

“One of these days I’m going to get you to trust me.” The art teacher said to Hecate playfully as they all sat in the teacher’s lounge over tea. ‘HA! good luck!’ Pippa thought ‘Hecate Hardbrooms trust isn’t something that just gets handed to you.’ Instinctively Pippa scooted closer to Hecate in the loveseat they were sitting in and held her hand protectively.

“Don’t take it personally Marigold” Pippa said her name as if it literally meant ‘nothing’ “Hecate’s trust has a rather exclusive guest list.” she spat the woman’s own words back at her. She had only known about them from the mirror conversation her and Hecate had a few weeks ago when they had discussed her not being invited to Dimity’s birthday party.

Hecate was baffled at the scene playing out before her. She felt the tension in the room but didn’t know why it was there. It was true that Hecate didn’t trust Marigold Mould as far as she could throw her, but what had the woman done to warrant such passive aggressive behavior from Pippa? It seemed so unlike the cheery pink headmisstess to be so quick to lash out. 

“It’s true, I’m rather … guarded.” Hecate said, trying her best to defuse the situation.

“Oh that’s alright.” Marigold waves her off “I can be persistent and patient.” she explained putting her hand on Hecate’s leg, right above her knee.

That was the final straw for Pippa she had seen enough of Miss. Mould to last her a lifetime. “Hiccup it’s getting a little lait and I was hoping to get a little alone time with you before I have to return to Pentangle’s.” She pouted and tugged on Hecate’s hand playfully “take a walk with me around the grounds?”

“I would love to, dear. My tea is getting cold anyway.” Hecate sat her cup down as she was impatiently pulled up from her seat by Pippa “Goodnight Miss. Mould.” she nodded to her as she was dragged out the door. “Pippa! What’s the rush? What’s all this about? you’re acting odd.”

“I don’t like that woman.” Pippa replise simply, not even sparing Hecate a glance as she trails behind her.

“Well…” Hecate began “That makes two of us.”

Pippa took a deep breath and smiled, relief washing over her as she slowed down to a more leisurely pace “You deserve better company anyway.” she says matter-of-fact

“Like you?” Hecate asked teasingly.

“Well, I don’t mean to toot my own horn, but I am rather delightful.” Pippa played along.

Hecate clutched her hand tighter “Yes. Yes you are.”


End file.
